vg_soundtracksfandomcom-20200213-history
Midnight Club: Los Angeles
Hard Rock * 33 HZ - I Feel Alive! (Ming Mix) * Agent Elf - Lost in Control * As I Lay Dying - Nothing Left * Darker My Love - Waves * Disturbed - Indestructible * Evil Nine Feat. Emily Breeze - Twist the Knife * Feeder - Miss You * Nine Inch Nails - 1,000,000 * Nine Inch Nails - Discipline * Shinedown - Cry For Help * The Fever - Eyes on the Road * The Subways - Kalifornia * The Vines - Get Out * We Are Wolves - Psychic Kids Rock * Beck - Timebomb * Black Kids - Partie Traumatic * Bloc Party - Mercury * CSS - Rat Is Dead (Rage) * Dukes Of Windsor - In The Wild * Eagles of Death Metal - Wannabe in L.A. * Foals - Mathletics * Gliss - Blue Sky * MGMT - Electric Feel (Justice Remix) * No Age - Sleeper Hold * Primal Scream - Suicide Bomb * Social Distortion - Reach for the Sky * Tilly and the Wall - Pot Kettle Black * The Whip - Trash * Young & Restless - Police Police Electronic * The Chemical Brothers - Midnight Madness * Digitalism - Idealistic * Diplo Feat. Rye Rye - Wassup (Crookers Remix) * Evil Nine Feat. Beans - Set it Off * Holy F### - Royal Gregory * Kid Cudi - Day ‘N’ Nite (Crookers Remix) * K.I.M. - Wet & Wild * Kudu - Let’s Finish (Sinden Remix) * Matt Herdman - Wasted Intellect * Santogold - L.E.S. Artistes (Switch Remix) * SebastiAn - Momy * South Rakkas Crew - Mad Again (Boy 8 Bit Remix) * The Presets - Kicking and Screaming * Wolf & Cub - Targets (Minotaur Shock Remix) * Wolfgang Gartner - Montezuma * Wolfgang Gartner - Squares Eclectic * Antiform - Boombox (Screwface Remix) * Danny Byrd - Red Mist * Deadmau5 - The Oshawa Connection * Hyper - Replica * Markus Kienzl Feat. Paul St Hilaire - Dundy Lion * Plump DJs - Snake Eyes * Sensi Allstars v Ctrl-Z - Big Riddim * Shodan & Offkey - Boogie Down * Slim Blue Feat. Ken Mac vs Polkadot - Flick It * The Equalizers - Wide Awake * The Qemists - Stompbox * Tricky - Baligaga Techno * Alex Dolby - Smokin Mountain * Alex Gopher - Belmondo (The Subs Alexcalibur Remix) * Alex Gopher - Dust * Dataworx - Focus * Franz & Shape - Acceleration * John Acquaviva & Olivier Giacomotto - Sofa King (Fresco Remix) * John Acquaviva & Olivier Giacomotto - Too Cool 4 Skool (Jonny Lexx Remix) * John Acquaviva & Olivier Giacomotto - Good (Dopamine Remix) * Kavinsky - Wayfarer * Kid Dub - Future Shock (John Acquaviva Edit) * Modeselektor - The Black Block * Modeselektor Feat. Thom Yorke - The White Flash (Trentemoller Remix) * Olivier Giacomotto - Wasabi On Top Hip Hop * Evil Nine Feat. Aesop Rock - Crooked * Doap Nixon Feat. Reef the Lost Cauze & Vinnie Paz - The Wait Is Over * Get Cool - Go * G-Unit - Straight Outta Southside * J Mill - Like Dat * Kidz In The Hall Feat. Masta Ace - Drivin Down The Block (Low End * Tech N9ne - Everybody Move * The Cool Kids - What It Is * Nas - Sly Fox * Nas Feat. Keri Hilson - Hero * Maino - Hi Hater * Reks - All In One * Young Jeezy Feat. Kanye West - Put On West Coast Hip Hop * Akwid - No Hay Manera (Jason Roberts Remix) * Bishop Lamont Feat. The New Royales - City Lights * Busy P Feat. Murs - To Protect And Entertain * DJ Felli Fel Feat. Akon, Lil’ Jon, Ludacris & Diddy - Get Buck In Here * Evidence - Let Yourself Go * Ice Cube - Gangsta Rap Made Me Do It * Murs Feat. Will.i.am - Lookin’ Fly * Ozomatli - City of Angels * Randam Luck - 1, 2 Hit ‘Em * Snoop Dogg Feat. Kurupt - Press Play * The Game - Big Dreams * Too $hort Feat. Snoop Dogg & Will.I.Am - Keep Bouncin * WC Feat. The Game - West Coast Voodoo * Young Maylay - You Ain’t Uh Category:Racing Category:Rockstar Games